Th'an
Th'an Doctrine *Unity breeds strength *Look after those that cannot look after themselves *Always be ready for a fight but don't go looking for one *Stability can be more important then comfort * It is not society's job to make you feel comfortable or safe *Knowledge is important to help create a better tomorrow *Greed leads to suffering of those less fortunate then yourself redistribution of wealth can lead to easing other suffering. *Human nature is to resist sacrifice even in hard times try to push against this basic nature and help your fellow man. Living *Its important to look after your surrounding you are not the only specie to live there try to build without effecting the homes of other creatures. *Try to re-purpose,redistribute and recycle what you do not need so it my be used again and again without the need to search for ever more resources that would already be available if you weren't so wasteful. *Practice piety, equity, righteousness, tolerance and compassion and you will help not to just better others lives but your own. *The "them and us" attitude is divisive in not just religion but also state and society witch can lead to conflict. To avoid this barrier you should look towards see everyone as part of the same whole Religion *1. Motivates people to live morally *2. Good festivals and holidays *3. Charity work *4. Employs people *5. Gives dying people hope Cons: *1. Not based in fact *2. creates a "them and us" attitude *3. Religious people are often judgemental *4. Prevents progress if it goes against the religions interests *5. Indoctrinates children,the down trodden and the gullible Religion is Human-made and only an illusion of true Spirituality. Therefore, people can get stuck in a Religious dogma without advancing in spirituality *Many religions use psychological programming which suggests that an ‘All Powerful Dominating Entity’ of the universe, discriminates against those who follow doctrines of other belief systems. *If religious leaders are engaged in preaching hate and intolerance against other religious belief systems, then it is obvious they care not of helping others find there way but more of controlling them. *Turn away from religious leaders who behave as though they are businessmen competing in the market, advertising that there religion is the only genuine and certified product on the market. *If you can move the religious perspective beyond all the divisiveness, greed, animosity, intolerance and prejudice that corrupts most religions, you may find that the true essence of piety, equity, righteousness, compassion and spirituality is enshrined within the lines of all true spiritual belief systems. *Most religions will try to pass themselves off as the true religion looking on others as know more then superstition will been know different in there design and message. *A religion that control its flock through fear of punishment fears them seeing the truth of its corruption. *Because religion is a belief system there will always a people or sect that can and will twist it to meet their own ends. *If your beliefs push you to have to choice between going against what it want and what you want then you should look to yourself for the true answer to what should be done. *If a man told you to do some think that was wrong you would push against his wanting this may be just as true with your religion remember any religion that push against what is good and righteous should looked away from until the darkness that corrupts it has been removed. *Religions that insight war as a way to aid in converting or destroying those who do not follow it should be shunned and avoided for the safety of all that it would consume. *Religions that protect those who are unjust or would protect evil doers should be looked away from until there corruption has been striped away. *Zealots, can make people so willing to make other believe their way that they will force it upon them or impede others from thinking on their own) To an extreme were they are willing to kill those who do not believe their way. *It is safe to say that religion has lasting impacted on the development of the major ideological traditions. Protestantism helped shape the notions of self-striving and individual responsibility in man that gained expression in classical liberalism. However religious fundamentalism, and the theocratic rule, is different and is the antithesis of liberal democratic ideals. It views politics, and all aspects of personal and social existence, as being secondary to the ‘revealed truth’ of religious doctrine, which religious fundamentalists want to impose on the majority. For religious zealots, a person’s life should be organised according to religious text and divine word. *Faith is a private matter, religion is an organisational issue. *No Specie-man should be idolised or worshipped for any reason though to admire one for there workings or other things that they have done should be used as a inspiration to aid in the betterment of ones own actions and goals in life. Sexuality The Sexuality off any specie-man should not be judge on personnel belief but on that of the happiness of the person in question. *No specie-man should be judge on there sexuality but instead on them as a whole.